User blog:AquaInfinity/Who really deserved to win 'Pahkitew Island'
Hey! Today, I will be telling you my thoughts on who really deserved to win the latest season of Total Drama. There were several funny, and cool characters. But not everyone deserved to win. I will be going through them one by one. Beardo. He is known for his sound effects, and was voted off because his team thought they were "annoying". But truly, and I thought this when B went home, WTF. Seriously, one of the best characters went home early. I am going to put Beardo aside and put him up for "Round 2" I guess. Leonard. He is known for his cosplaying/LARPing, and pretending like he is a wizard. His interaction with Sugar is cool, but I honestly don't think he deserved to win. He is mostly there for comic relief. He is a good character and all, but I just don't see him winning the million dollars. Amy. Honestly, if you watch alot of prediction videos on YouTube, you will see that alot of people thought that Amy would make it far. I honestly thought that she would have made it farther than she did, so, I am gonna put her aside next to Beardo. Next up should be Rodney! I love Rodney's character, but I wish he wasn't so "thirsty". Same as Leonard, I could not see him winning the mill. He probably was there for some kind of laugh. Sammy. If you go on chat, you would know that Sammy is my bby. So, I think Sammy totally deserved to make it farther than she did. Yes, she lied to make it through the game, but it was to get payback on her sister. I am putting Sammy with Amy and Beardo. Ella. How could you not love Ella. Parodying the typical princess, she is sweet, kind, and Sugar can go fuck herself. Ella totally deserved to make it father, and if Sugar weren't a BITCH, she would have actually had a chance at winning the money. Topher. FUCK HIM, CHRIS MCLEAN ADDICT BITCH, MOVING ON. Dave. Sorry, but he is bland and boring. The male Zoey, except he doesn't god, which is good I guess. But in all seriousness, I hate Dave. Max. I liked him at first, but in some episodes he was a bitch. He is mostly there for comic relief, and I honestly don't think he deserved the money. Although, I will agree that his elimination was unfair, and he was eliminated for the hell of it. Scarlett. I truly love her. She's awesome, but... I honestly don't have a reason she shouldn't have made it farther than she did. Jasmine. If you don't like her, at the least, you must have problems. (If you don't like her, sorry :|) Okay, so Jasmine did ALOT this season. She helped Sammy stand up to Amy, She managed to hang around Topher without stabbing herself, and she deloveped an amazing relationship with Shawn. When she was eliminated, I raged. That was a shit challenge. Anyway, moving on. Jasmine is on the "round 2" thang. Sugar. Eh... meh... Uhh.. I'm not sure about her. She was villianous in some episodes, "and played the game" (Heather's words in TDI). Although, she was also there for comic relief. So I am kind of iffy about Sugar. But I am gonna have to say, she did not deserve to win. Moving on. Sky. I like Sky, unlike most people on the wiki. Yes she has godded at times, but if you look at Zoey and then look back at Sky, you will notice that Zoey gods way more. Sky did have a chance. Btw, have you seen those ABS..... Long story. Last is Shawn. Shawn was an okay character. He was in a relationship with Jasmine, Him and Jasmine were beast in Episode 10... wait, now that I think about it, most of his time on the show was about Jasmine. Meh, I will let him move on... Okay so we have Beardo, Amy, Sammy, Ella, Scarlett, Jasmine, Sky, and Shawn. Okay, so at this point, if this were the final 8, Beardo would not win, needless to say. Same with Amy, with Sammy still in, I doubt it. So that leaves Sammy, Ella, Scarlett, Jasmine, Sky and Shawn. Okay I can't take it anymore, Shawn's win was shitty as hell (Sorry Heo), so in my opinion, Shawn did not deserve it. At this point, I hate to say, but Ella would have atleast scored 6th, and that's it. So, Ella probably wouldn't have outlasted everyone. Sammy, Scarlett, Jasmine, and Sky. Okay, so at this point, even though they are really high on my rankings, Scarlett and Sammy would not have won. It was kind of obvious from the beginning. So, if it were either Jasmine or Sky, It would be Jasmine IMO. So, who do you think should have won, Were you okay with Shawn winning in America, and if not, who would you rather have saw win. Category:Blog posts